Cursors are used to indicate a position. For example a mouse cursor may be used to indicate a position that may respond to input from the mouse. A text cursor may indicate a position that may respond to input from a keyboard. A cursor on a display screen can be used to input commands into a computer. The cursor has an associated location on a screen, and a user can use a cursor controlling device to change this location on the screen and input commands.
A page layout generally includes multiple objects. These objects may include texts, images, other objects, or a combination of the above. Objects may be grouped into object groups and operated on as a unit. In some instances, a user may wish to operate on an object within an object group. To do so, the user may need to isolate from the object group and select the object.